galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers RPM
Power Rangers RPM is the 17th series of Power Rangers. The series has received mixed to positive reviews and Disney dropped the franchise on September 1, 2009 due to financial problems from the previous series. Engine Sentai Go-Onger 'Power Rangers RPM Logo' RPM Intro 'Morphers' 'RPM Rangers' 'RPM Rangers' Prrpm-red.jpg|Scott Truman Prrpm-blue.jpg|Flynn McAllistair Prrpm-yellow.jpg|Summer Landsdown Prrpm-green.jpg|Ziggy Grover Prrpm-black.jpg|Dillon Prrpm-gold.jpg|Gem Prrpm-silver.jpg|Gemma 'Power Rangers RPM Ranger Form 17' 'Rangers Season RPM 17' 'RPM Rangers Names Photos' Scott Truman2.jpg|Scott Truman Flynn McAlistair.jpg|Flynn McAllistair Summer Landsdown2.jpg|Summer Landsdown Ziggy Grover2.jpg|Ziggy Grover Dillon2.jpg|Dillon Gem2.jpg|Gem Gemma2.jpg|Gemma 'Reception' The show recieved mostly mixed to positive reviews from critics. It has rating of 65% on Cartoon Network.net. 'Allies' * Marcus Truman * Dr. K * Colonel Mason Truman 'Villains' * Kilobyte * Tenaya 15 * Tenaya 7 * General Crunch * General Shifter * Venjix - Generation Final Body * Venjix - Generation 13 Upgraded Body * Venjix - Generation 13 Body * Venjix - Generation 13 Body * Venjix 'Weapons' * Wheel Blaster * Rail Blaster - (Nitro Blaster, Rail Saber) * Rail Saber * SkyShift Blazer - (Cloud Hatchet, Sky Morpher) * Cloud Hatchet * RPM Enforcer - (Street Saber, Turbo Cannon, Zip Charger, Rocket Blaster, Turbo Axe) * Turbo Plasma Launcher - (Rocket Blaster, Turbo Axe) * Turbo Axe * Rocket Blaster * Road Blaster - (Street Saber, Turbo Cannon, Zip Charger) * Zip Charger * Turbo Cannon * Street Saber * Nitro Blaster 'Gear' * Sky Morpher * Rev Morpher * Cell Shift Morpher * Engine Cells 'Megazord' * RPM Ultrazord * PaleoMax Megazord * SkyRev Megazord * Mach Megazord * Zenith Megazord * ValveMax Megazord * High Octane Megazord with Falcon Zord and Tiger Jet * High Octane Megazord with Tail Spinner * High Octane Megazord with Wolf Cruiser * High Octane Megazord 'Zords' * Paleozord * Road Attack Zord * Whale Jumbo Jet * Tiger Jet * Falcon Chopper * Croc Carrier * Tail Spinner * Wolf Cruiser * Bear Crawler * Lion Hauler * Eagle Racer 'Episodes' #'The Road to Corinth' #*The Rangers introduced. #*'In the near future, The Venjix Computer Network has seized control of the Earth’s defense systems and waged a successful campaign against the human race, reducing the planet to a heavily polluted wasteland. On the verge of extinction, what remains of the human populace are instructed to seek shelter within the domed city of Corinth, defended by a group of Power Rangers under the command of the mysterious Dr. K.' #'Fade to Black' #*'Dillon’s unknown ties to Venjix hardware casts him in suspicion. Summer decides to befriend him. Dr. K completes work on the RPM Ranger’s new zords, and Venjix unveils the deadly Tenaya 7.' #'Rain' #*Dillon becomes the Black RPM Ranger. #*'Dillon is welcomed into the RPM Rangers ranks much to Scott’s chagrin and acquires the abilities of the Black Ranger, whilst Ziggy is released from prison as a condition of Dillon’s cooperation.' #'Go For the Green' #*Ziggy becomes the Green RPM Ranger. Tenaya is introduced. #*'When holding auditions to determine who will be trusted with the DNA-lock for Ranger Green, Ziggy runs into several of his old acquaintances from the crime cartels, who he owes money too.' #'Handshake' #*'During a battle against the RPM Rangers within Corinth, Tenaya 7 leaves behind a remote-control hand that tests the RPM Rangers abilities against a smaller and more frantic enemy than they are used to, as Grinders are able to infiltrate the city when the hand is able to lower the shields.' #'Ranger Green' #*'Ziggy attempts to prove himself as a competent member of the team let alone a valued one when Venjix unleashes an Attack Bot with a magnetic ferocity.' #'Ranger Red' #*'When the unstable Croc Carrier spirals out of control, Dr.K requires a flux overthruster core to stabilize it, but the only one available lies on the outskirts of the city amongst the wreckage of Eagle-1, the fighter belonging to Scott’s deceased brother Marcus.' #'Ranger Yellow Part I' #*'Summer’s Parents become aware of their daughter’s active duties as a Power Ranger and plea with her to return to her high society upbringing.' #'Ranger Yellow Part II' #*'The diamond sought by both Venjix and the RPM Rangers lies in the hands of the least likely people in the shape of Summer’s aristocratic parents, who, desperate for fortune and notoriety in the society papers once more, blackmail their daughter into marrying her hand-picked “suitor” Chaz in an arranged marriage.' #'Ranger Blue' #*'A series of previously dormant malfunctions within Flynn’s biosuit resurface, relegating him to the sidelines, but as his past reveals, Flynn is never too keen on doing nothing for long, especially when lives depend on his prescience.' #'Doctor K' #*Gem & Gemma are introduced. #*'Tenaya 7 uses a “Trojan Horse” tactic to infiltrate Dr K’s lab whilst the RPM Rangers deal with malfunctioning zords.' #'Blitz' #*'Dillon continues to receive nightmarish visions of his past as he sleeps. Meanwhile, a Venjix Attack Bot begins an assault on Corinth’s weather satellites.' #'Brother’s Keeper' #*'Dillon’s hardware continues to make him an existing danger to the city and his teammates as he unknowingly begins lowering the city’s shields.' #'Embodied' #*Gem & Gemma becomes the Gold & Silver RPM Rangers. #*'The RPM Rangers journey beyond the safety of Corinth to assist Dillon in learning more of his past.' #'Ghosts' #*'Ranger Gold & Ranger Silver’s true identities are revealed when they come to aid of the remaining RPM Rangers once more after they are led into another insidious trap prepared by Venjix.' #'In or Out' #*'Feeling that Gem & Gemma’s aggressive stance in the fight against Venjix matches his own passionate resolve, Scott elects to assist them.' #'Prisoners' #*'Believing a key figure from his past is enslaved at one of Venjix’s factories, Dillon elects to aid Gem & Gemma in breaching the stronghold in a bid to uncover the truth.' #'Belly of the Beast' #*'The RPM Rangers brave the armies of Venjix as they infiltrate the factory to bring the Doomsday Bot project to a halt, whilst Dillon attempts to locate and retrieve a key figure from his past.' #'Three's a Crowd' #*'When their latest attempt at locating Venjix’s secret palace leads into another trap, Gem & Gemma realize their maverick ways are beginning to take their toll.' #'Heroes Among Us' #*'A routine field trip turns into a reckless rescue mission when Scott & Gem stumble upon an enslaved group of humans.' #'Not So Simple' #*'Dr.K disagree with one another over Flynn’s ideas in developing new technology for the team, now depleted of existing weapons. Gemma assists Flynn in designing and constructing the new Road Attack Zord, but will it withstand the strength of Venjix’s latest Attack Bot?' #'The Dome Dolls' #*'The women of Corinth suit up to defend their home when Venjix’s latest Attack Bot releases a gas that takes out all of the male inhabitants.' #'And... Action!' #*'Ziggy takes viewers behind the scenes. Learn just how every explosion is triggered, learn what stays in the episode and what doesn’t and experience a typical day on set as the Power Rangers keep their spirits together.' #'Ancient History' #*'Col. Truman discovers Dr.K’s connections to the Venjix virus and orders her arrest just as she is on the verge of reconfiguring the wild Paleo Zords.' #'Key to the Past' #*'Dillon & Tenaya 7 begin searching out clues to their true origins when music familiar to both of them continues to trigger dormant memories.' #'Beyond A Doubt' #*'Tenaya 7 begins to question her loyalties just as Dillon is finally delivered into Venjix’s hands.' #'Control-Alt-Delete' #*'Scott is shot with a key that places him under the control of General Shifter. With his teammate in danger, Dillon calls off his search for Tenaya, but as the RPM Rangers face off against Shifter in a bid to free their leader, Tenaya resurfaces in the more lethal and dangerous form of Tenaya 15.' #'Run Ziggy Run' #*'Ziggy’s debt to the Scorpion Cartel returns to haunt him when Tenaya 15 makes a deal with Fresno Bob to deliver Ziggy to him in exchange for a special case.' #'If Venjix Won' #*'Ziggy & Dr.K are accidentally teleported into a distant cave outside of Corinth.' #'End Game' #*'The incredible scale of Venjix’s true plan surfaces as an army of hybrid drones within Corinth await the signal from their master to tear down the city from within.' #'Danger and Destiny Part I' #*Zords and Gem & Gemma deleted by Venjix. #*'When a magnetic wave cuts off Corinth electricity, the RPM Rangers are left vulnerable to attack from Venjix’s army of sleeper hybrids.' #'Danger and Destiny Part II' #*Zords revived by Doctor K. Grinders deleted. Venjix deactivated. #*'Tenaya infiltrates the control tower, with Dillon not too far behind, fearing her subterfuge will not last long.' Trivia *Torque Megazord is a special Megazord created for the toyline. Its elements combine with the other zords. It did not make an appearance in the actual series. *Even if one does not count the Torque Megazord, RPM has the most Megazord formations of any season at 7 (High Octane Megazord, ValveMax Megazord, Zenith Megazord, Mach Megazord, SkyRev Megazord, RPM Ultrazord, and PaleoMax Megazord). *It is the first season in which a good character is directly responsible for the villains' rise to power (Dino Thunder may count as the first, but it is debatable whether Dr. O's actions were directly responsible for Mesogog's rise) *This is the second season to not have the word "Go!" in the opening theme song. (the first was Dino Thunder and this does not include Dr. K's explanation about Venjix) *First series to have the end credits during the show. *It is the first to have a Scottish character, Ranger or otherwise. However, this is not the first character to have a Scottish dialect; Klank from Power Rangers Zeo also had a Scottish dialect. However, he is not technically Scottish, being a robot of the Machine Empire. *It is the third season where some Rangers are never shown receiving their powers (the first is Zeo with Trey of Triforia, and the second is In Space, with Andros and Zhane). *This is the third season to have an African-American as the Red Ranger. TJ, the Red Turbo Ranger, was the first. And Jack Landors, the SPD Red Ranger, was the second, but the first season where an African-American Red Ranger retains his Ranger powers for an entire series. TJ had his powers transferred from Tommy, and Jack retired, making Sky and later Bridge the new Red Ranger. *This is the first season to not show how the Rangers initially received their powers. *This is the second season to use the word 'Venjix', the first one being Power Rangers Wild Force, who had a General Venjix as part of a splinter of the Machine Empire. *This is the first season to have Zords that are a hybrid between animal & vehicle. *The Shark Zord is actually an Orca, as Orca's have flat tails while sharks have tails that are vertical. Likewise the Wolf Zord is actually a German Shepard, which is a wolf-like dog. The Falcon Zord is also actually a chicken/rooster. *This is the sixth series not to feature a Pink Ranger, the first was Alien Rangers, the second was Wild Force (though Alyssa Enrilé's white suit has pink accents), the third was Ninja Storm, the fourth was Dino Thunder, and the fifth was Jungle Fury. *This is the first Power Rangers team to include both Silver and Gold Rangers, and fourth to have more than six Rangers on a team. First season was SPD, second to be Mystic Force (if you count Solaris Knight and Wolf Warrior as Rangers), and third to be Jungle Fury (if you count the Spirit Rangers) *This the second season where a Ranger has robotic parts. The first one is Operation Overdrive where Mack is an android (though he later became human). In Dillon's case, he is a human-cyborg hybrid. *This is the second season to have the setting in an artificial living environment, the first is Lost Galaxy. *This is the first season to appear only on ABC rather than Jetix or Fox Kids. This is because the show was dropped when Jetix was replaced by Disney XD. It did air on Jetix/Disney XD in other countries such as the United Kingdom. *Olivia Tennet, who plays Dr. K, was 17 years old when production began on the series, and 18 by the time the series aired.. Assuming Dr. K is the same age, she is the youngest mentor in the entire Power Rangers series. *RPM is the fourth series to have featured deaths of characters that weren't villains on-screen. The first series, Power Rangers: In Space, had Zordon sacrificing himself to destroy the United Alliance of Evil; the second series, Lost Galaxy, had the original Magna Defender and Kendrix Morgan (though she was later revived and was the first ever Ranger to sacrifice themself); the third series, Wild Force, had Kite, Animus' human form; and in this series Scott's brother, Marcus Truman, and Summer's butler, Andrews both sacrificed themselves to save each of their respective loved one. *This is the first season where a member of the team is sent to jail while serving as a Ranger. *This is the third season to have a Gold Ranger. Jason, the Gold Zeo Ranger, was the first. Daggeron, the Solaris Knight was the second. *This is the sixth season to have a Silver Ranger. Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger, was the first. Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger, was the second. Merrick Baliton, the Lunar Wolf Ranger, was the third. Nova, the SPD Nova Ranger, was the fourth. And Tyzonn, the Mercury Ranger, was the fifth. This is also the second season to have a Silver Ranger actually referred to as a "Silver Ranger", and the second to have a female Silver Ranger. *So far this is the only season to directly mention their Sentai counterpart, in this case, Go-Onger. This is also the first season to use and state it as part of their arsenal. In an episode of Ninja Storm, footage of all 3 unmorphed Hurricangers can be seen on TV while in the episode 'Lost and Found in Translation' from Dino Thunder, the Rangers are watching a dubbed episode from Abaranger, it was heavily edited to not actually mentioning Abaranger at all. *Strangley enough, Go-Onger and RPM's themes are entirely distant to one another, while Go-Onger settles on a Beast Racing theme, RPM's theme was set in a post-apocalyptic future. *This is the second season to have the main villain seen in different bodies, rather than other main villains transforming into monstrous forms. The first was Wild Force. *A "Jungle Karma Pizza" joint, the same restaurant where the Jungle Fury Rangers worked in, was seen inside Corinth (though it was obviously not the same location). This was seen in "Ranger Green". *This is the first season in which there's an episode that tells about behind-the-scenes of Power Rangers, as opposed to a special such as the one Operation Overdrive had. *This is the second season that features a wheel based Zord; the Road Attack Zord. The first was Zeo with the Warrior Wheel. *At Alphabet Soup, Tenaya 7 found The Red Operation Overdrive Ranger's helmet worn by Mack Hartford in Ancient History. *This is the fourth season where a Ranger is directly blood related to a villain, the first being In Space where Andros is the brother of Astronema, Ninja Storm where Cam is the nephew of Lothor, third being Mystic Force with Koragg/Leanbow is the husband of Udonna and father of Nick, and finally Dillon being the brother of Tenaya 7. *This is the fifth season where the villains related to Rangers have truly redeemed themselves. The first being In Space where Astronema gave up her evil ways after discovering Andros was her brother and later became the successor of Kendrix as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. The second being Time Force, where Ransik surrendered to the Rangers after almost killing his daughter Nadira, went to prison for his crimes, and was later purged of his mutant half during the crossover with Wild Force. Also, Nadira decided to stop being evil after playing with human children and realizing that hatred was just a vicious cycle. The third being Ninja Storm's Marah and Kapri when they were betrayed by Lothor and later enrolled at the Wind Ninja Academy. The fourth being Mystic Force with Leanbow, who was Koragg, and later joined the Rangers as the Wolf Warrior. This being the fifth season as Tenaya 7 assisted the rangers to find base codes *This is the second season to have the title name in acronyms. SPD was the first. *This is the first season to begin in any other month than February since Turbo and also the first season since Mighty Morphin to air new episodes in the month of December. *This is the first season where there is no role call when the Rangers morph. *This is the fifth season to have the characters wearing the same clothes every episode and the eighth to have some form of uniform directly linked to being Rangers (though it can be argued that SPD doesn't count as the uniform only gains a little color). *This is the second season to have a Green and Black Ranger on active duty at the same time, the first being MMPR Season 1 (though it can be argued that Adam and Xander from the fifteen year reunion episodes "Once a Ranger" in Operation Overdrive and the Elephant and Bat Spirit Rangers from Jungle Fury count). *RPM was originally going to be the last season for the Power Rangers Series; however, this was changed when Haim Saban decided to buy the the show back from Disney and decided to bring an 18th season called Power Rangers Samurai. *RPM is the third series of Power Rangers to be themed after high-tech automobiles. The first two were Turbo and Operation Overdrive. *The Finale episode marks the 700th Episode mark. Cancellation On January 20, 2009, there were rumours that the show would be cancelled in the end of 2009. On March 6, 2009 (one day before RPM's premiere), an article of The New Zealand Herald reported that Power Rangers RPM is the last season of the Power Rangers run. Production manager Sally Campbell stated in an interview "...at this stage we will not be shooting another season". A September 1, 2009, revision to Disney A to Z: The Official Encyclopedia by Disney's head archivist Dave Smith states that production of new episodes of Power Rangers ceased in 2009. A re-version of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers began broadcasting in early 2010 instead. Many fans felt very sad about the cancellation and decided to start a petition to bring back Power Rangers. Unfortunately, the petition was rejected by Disney. However, Saban accepted the petition and on May 25, 2010, Haim Saban's Saban Brands bought the Power Rangers franchise back from Disney and production was restarted during that year for a 2011 series. References Category:Power rangers roll calls Category:Power rangers Season Category:RPM